1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration sensing apparatus and a washing machine having the same, and particularly, to a vibration sensing apparatus capable of detecting vibration using a variable resistor, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a cabinet 10, an outer tub 20 installed inside the cabinet 10, and an inner tub 30 rotatably installed inside the outer tub 20. The cabinet 10 includes an opening 12 and a door 14 provided at a front side of the cabinet 10 for allowing access to the inner tub 30.
The outer tub 20 is formed in a cylindrical shape, one side of which is opened. Springs 22 and a damper 24 are respectively provided at upper and lower sides of the outer tub 20. The inner tub 30 having a cylindrical shape is rotatably installed in the outer tub 20. A driving motor 32 for rotating the inner tub 30 is coupled to a rear end of the outer tub 20.
The related art washing machine uses a method for controlling the driving motor 32 that includes estimating the vibration of the outer tub 20 according to rotations per minute (RPM) of the inner tub 30 without directly sensing the vibration of the outer tub 20. As a result, when excessive vibration of the outer tub 20 has not been estimated according to the RPM of the inner tub 30, unwanted collision and excess noise may occur.